Rudy's Beginning
by kenyizsu
Summary: He was the king, the alpha and the omega in Dinotopia. He had the power and the rigth to form others life and death. There was noone bigger and stronger than him. But everything has a beginning. And his was very simple. It began with an egg.
1. The Nest

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I may have some hard time with the 's system but I'll learn it. Also notice that my mother language isn't English so there may be some mistakes. If you like it then please Read&Review and good ideas are welcome at any time!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

A lonely mound was standing in the middle of a clearing, near to Lava Falls. The miniature hill didn't have an special attribute, yet a little creature stormed it. The Didelphodon dug diligently inside the mound, he was searching for something. Suddenly a white, sleek thing appeared from the sand. The Didelphodon pinged happily and dragged it out from the ground. It was a basketball-sized egg. The nestraider mammal started to roll it to crash it on one of the rocks.

This action engaged him so he didn't notice neither the scared and flying Pterodactyls nor the cadent earthquakes. He only stopped when an earsplitting roar errupted from the forest but it was already too late. A giant, dark green body launched from behind the trees which was about 300 times heavier than the Didelphodon's. The little mammal didn't have time to scream when two jaws full with sharp teeth closed around him.

The forest became silent again. The green monster stared at the unusually white egg with her golden eyes. She sniffed around the mound and the egg then with suprising fondness she pushed the egg bakc into the mound with her giant claws and buried it again.

The egg was over its first life-threaten event.


	2. The Hatchlings

**Chapter 2**

Some weeks later the mound was still the same on the outside, but inside it had changed a lot. Soft clicking and tweeting was heard from it. The green Suchomimus momma, who saved one of her offsprings some weeks ago, was pleased as she stepped from behind the trees and dug the mound up with her claws.

She was pretty suprised when a white nose emerged from the sand. Four green noses followed it and two orange-red eyes that belonged to the white one. The hatchlings climbed out from the nest, one of them fell back in the staggering. They shook of the remains of the eggs and started exploring curisously the new world and their mother. The Suchomimus momma stared at them in disbelief. Four hatchlings were pretty normal: emerald green bodies, golden eyes, grey eggshells. But the 5th was different: white body, eyes and snow-white eggshells. Isn't he was her offspring? That can't be true because he climbed out of **this** nest!

Her mother instinct finally conquered her mind when a roar errupted in the distant forest. It was a T-Rex. It wasn't a threat to the Suchomimus momma but her hatchlings were vulnerable. She shepherd them into the forest. They had to go through a lot of changes to be like their mother and it wouldn't happen if they were dead.


	3. Murder

**Chapter 3**

The younglings were hunting for insects at the lakeside. Their mother was gone to get meat for them. The hatchlings were bored so they started practising on the insects. The white one accidentaly fell into the water. While he was swimming towards the shore he saw something behind the trees.

It was big and brown with green eyes and sharp teeth. He hadn't seen anything like this so he watched it curiously but didn't approach to it. The thing suddenly launched out from the forest and started running towards his siblings. He became suspicious. Then it changed into fear when when the creature attacked his sister.

The hatchlings started fleeing but the dinosaur – a young male T-Rex – had already disappeared with their sibling. When their mother came back, only a bloodmark and her offsprings' crying showed that there was a murder here.


	4. Monster

**There's going to some jump in time because the story would be endless if I wrote down every week of his life. So he is already 3 years old now. I'm trying my best to keep this story good enough. Thanks for the encourage, guys! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

He was walking quietly in the forest searching for food. Or he just wanted it to be.

In fact he was dragging himself and would be happy if he found a dead dino. Life was tough for a 3-year-old predator. He was hungry, hurt and scared. There was a wound on his left side. He had fought with an adult T-Rex for the food and lost.

He was just half as big as an adult Suchomimus and it had a lot of disadvantages. He was starving for days, others always chased him away from his prey, and now this wound…

Maybe he won't survive either. His siblings were all dead or/and lost. Their mother left them when they were 1 year old, the childhood had ended. He could said himself succesful. He was cleverer than his siblings, he may have lived for so long because of this. But now no smart things would help him out of it.

He smelled brimstone stench from the distance, he was near to Lava Falls. While he was thinking about a way to get food he stiffened. It was just him, or there was a light earthquake? He continued walking and he felt it again.

THUMP!

THUMP!

Something **big** was behind him. He heard growling and hot air ran over him. He turned slowly and found himself in front of two arms with long claws. As he looked up he met fangs and red eyes.

This monster was bigger than his mother. A big sail was on his back. They were staring at each other for a moment then he turned on his heels and started running.

The monster went after him with loud roaring. How the heck did he miss **that** thing?! It was as big as a mountain! It didn't matter now, only the survival did.

The landscape changed around them. There were bare rocks inspite of trees, and lava ran somewhere. Then they reached the main stream. He stopped and turned to his chaser. The monster stepped forward but the ground crashed and he was adrift into the middle of the stream.

The monster dissapeared in grey fog. Now he _just_ had to worry about the falls that were just as deadly. He turned on his hells on the unstable part of the ground to find some way to escape.

A lot of parts were fell from the shore and they were adrfit widely in the stream. He jumped on them to the other side of the lava river. He was slow beacuse his wound caused him great pain.

Then he arrived to the last float where was a big space between him and the shore. At last he jumped and landed on his belly on the shore. At least he survived this even if he will die because of his wound.

**Sorry for the late, but I had a messy weekend and Monday. Dude, I HATE Mondays. Seriously and not just 'cause Garfield is my favoruite but that day really sucks! . **

**Anyway, hope you like it! R&R please. And I'm also finished with 2 new chapters but it takes time to translate them. Do you know how strange are your stories' form? In Hungary we don't write like this. **

**See ya!**


	5. Teacher

**Yay, new character! And I have forgot to write this down: Rudy © Ice Age, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox. The story and Jooey © me.**

**Chapter 5**

3 days later his wound healed but he wasn't the old himself. He travelled in Dinotopia in fear, saw that monster at every corner. He didn't hunt, if he found a carcase he just ate much enough to survive. He didn't stay in one place for a long time, even at night he slept for a few hours. It looked like his Spinosaurus-phobia will kill him but then _he_ showed up.

One day he was so hungry that he had to hunt. He saw him for the first time. It was small, a little bit dumpy but moving suprisingly fast. It had long face, spiny back. It wrapped a stalk around its body and hooked those red berries on it and on its back was a knife made of a dinotooth. Maybe it got it from a skull.

He was so hungry he didn't care about the appearance. He attacked but to his suprise the creature easily jumped out of the way, just laughed gloatingly and sit down to a tree's branch.

- Young and hungry, right? – he laughed.

Boy, this thing was so irritating. Growling he jumped to it again but missed again.

- You'll have to learn a lot. – muttered the creature. – You will be… Albino! My name's Joey.

Albino? What kind of name was that? This _Jooey_ was really a pain in the aft. He started to chase it. Jooey smirked, he jumped from tree to tree leading him to a Brachiosaurus's carcase.

He looked at Jooey in confusion. Why did he do that?

- What are you waiting for? – asked Jooey. – Aren't you hungry?

**Of course** he was hungry!

But does wounds on the dino's neck… And then he smelled the monster's stench. He recoiled immediately.  
- Oh, so you are afraid of that dino, right?

**Of course** he was afraid of it! Hasn't Jooey seen how big that thing was?!

- You'll have to learn more than I thought. – muttered Jooey. – Okay, eat now! That monster is far from here by now.

He carefully bit a little piece of meat. It was fresh. Finally he surrendered to his stomach and started to eat.

When he finished he lied down to sleep but Jooey flinged a red berry at him. He coughed in the yellow smoke and attacked the little creature again but missed. Yet again.

- Too slow! – smirked Jooey and started jumping from tree to tree. And their little hare and hounds started.

**You know I said we don't write a story like you do. So you put the dialogue in „"**** these. But in Hungary we put them after and between '-'**** these.**

**That's enough for one day! See you!**


	6. Showdown

**Another jump in the time. Maybe it won't be so happy. R&R!**

**Also I forgot write something about Jooey. He is a molehog, and like Buck, he trapped in the underworld.**

**Rudy © Ice Age 3, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox.**

**Jooey and this story © me**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

2 years is a long time. 2 years of learning is precious time. He and Jooey became close rivals-friends during this time. Jooey teached him, he kept Jooey in good trim. Thanks to the little creature his reflexes and his movements were faster, more elegant and agiler. He learned fast and became the most feared dinosaur in Dinotopia. Excuse me, the **second** one.

One night he was sneaking to Jooey's cave. They only chased each other at sunlight, now it was time for a change. When he reached it, he stepped in front of the entrance and roared into the cave. But he immediately stopped. Jooey was not in there! Did he tricked Albino? At first he thougth about it, but then he discovered something. There were marks of claws at the 2 sides of the entrance.

He sniffed into the air. The monster's stench was fresh. Too fresh. Suddenly a big shadow covered him. He did grow bigger after 2 years, but the Spinosaurus was still taller than him. It smirked with that disgusting face of its, its red eyes sparkled foxily. As it opened its mouth, something fell from among its teeth. Albino looked at it. As it landed he recognised it: it was a drooly, bloody dinotooth knife. He looked back at the monster. Jooey… Jooey was… dead? This thing killed him?

He was supposed to feel fear but inspite of it he felt rage. Extremly. Big. Rage. The Spinosaurus presumed that he will flee but he attacked him. He tried to bite its neck, to floor his foe. The monster lurched but it didn't fall over. It pulled him of of its body.

He may have lost Jooey but not his knowledge. He knew that he can't defeat the Spino by sheer force, he had to trap him. He fell back into the forest with the monster on his tail. He was thinking about a place to trap it and found the answer.

There was a cave of which entrance was on a rockledge over Dinotopia. Perfect place, now he just had to reach it alive. Ergo he couldn't stop otherwise he would be history like his siblings and Jooey.

But he determined he's going to survive this. No matter what.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Please standby, dear readers until the next chapter.**


	7. Victory

**VICTORY IS MINE!!!! XD Buenas noches, amigos mios! (I'm learning Spanish ;))**

**Rudy © Ice Age 3, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox  
This story © me**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Loud roaring disturbed the silence of Dinotopia. Hundreds of dinosaurs, herbivores, carnivores and flying reptiles looked at the highest rockledge. Albino grabbed his foe's shreded sail and hung on its back. He tried to bite his neck but the monster hadn't gave up yet.

It almost scratched out his eyes, his face was full of wounds, blood came out of them. At last he managed to climb up to the Spino's back so it couldn't reahc him with its arms. But his foe was still standing and didn't want to fall over the edge for god's sake.

Albino was tired, he couldn't hang on anymore. He fell to the ground and lied there. The Spino lurched and finally it came dangerously close the edge. Albino saw his only chance.

He stood up and ran into the monster with all his power. The Spino's legs slipped down from the rock, but while falling it grabbed his side with its teeth and yanked him off. He clung into the edge, a piece of meat was teared out from his body and the Spinosaurus fell into the deep.

Albino climbed back to the rock and looked down. There was dust in the air but when it roosted he could see clearly the Spino's dead body. He slowly looked over the jungle where the Sauropods sunk back to the green flora. For them it wasn't a good news. The top predator may got killed but the white dino get in the position now.

Albino reported his victory with a long, loud roar.

**

* * *

**

**We almost got to end :(. Sorry guys, but I didn't plan it to be a long story. Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Buck

**Hi guys! Another nice chapter for your sake. I've got new ideas but I need your opinion. So… do you think I should write down how he dies or not because this fic's title is _Rudy's Beginning_? Rudy & Buck (c) Ice Age 3, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A seven-year-old dinosaur is and adult one. Albino had reached his full weight and height, there were no bigger predator. Jooey had died and the other dinos didn't want him to challenge so he started being in a bad trim. But he didn't want to. He enjoyed being agile and elegant like a snake. Because of it his pep had faded, he looked at everything in a neutral way, the experience of success had left him. It lasted until that certain night.

It was raining, he was lying in the safety of his cave and watched the land. At the flash of a lightning he saw something. It was tiny, brown, furry, limber and was looking for a shelter against the rain.

Albino got up and stared at it excitedly. It.. it looked almost Jooey and… even himself. He was exactly the same helpless when he were younger. He could teach it… if it proved itself to be a good student. Albino left the cave and attacked it. He scratched out one of its eye. The little one covered it with a leaf and climbed up to a tree.

Albino reached and swallowed it. He was sad. So this thing isn't good enough to be a… Suddenly he could feel the little thing **climbed back from his throat**. He started heaving, his foe flied of his mouth along with one of his teeth. His upper jaw rived on a spot, he felt blood in his mouth. And he _enjoyed_ it!

The creature fell to the ground alongside with the tooth and Albino.

- Boy, that hurts! – he muttered. – You are just like one of my relatives, Rudy. Hey, I've got one! I'll call you Rudy! My name's Buck.  
Why did all the little things have to call him somehow? So was he now Rudy, or Albino? But then again… who cares? He huffed in agreement. This _Bukk_ learns fast, he will be a good student.

- OK then… see ya! – springed up Bukk and started running _**with the tooth**_.  
Hey, he didn't allow the thing to keep his tooth!

_Get back here, you little jerk!!_he roared and went after it. He was so happy! He was happy because he battled again, because Jooey had come back even if their roles had changed.

* * *

**Please give me a hint to my question! Thank you! Standby, guys!**


	9. Desperate

**I got the ideas from other fanfics about Buck. For example the line where Buck names Rudy after his relative came from **_**Buck's Beginning**_** by ****bluebubbleschica****. Sorry I'm one forgeting type. If someone finds something and thinks it was his/her idea first than it's yours.**

**Rudy & Buck © Ice Age 3, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

3 months later Bukk adapted to his enviroment amazingly fast and well. Everything was perfect for Rudy. Until those „from the upper world" showed up.

Two big, fat, brown, furry, one orange of which teeth lolled out from its mouth and one floppy green thing which was kidnapped by a mother T-Rex. The other 3 with two parasites on the top were trying to rescue him. He didn't care about them but Bukk did.

He spent all the time with those, he didn't even look at Rudy's direction. The Suchomimus was jealous. Extremly jealous.

He decided that no matter what he will scare them away or even kill them if nothing else works. He flustered the carnivorous plant that later almost ate the big brown and the orange thing. But _Bukk_ saved them!

He messed up the elevator with which you could get through the Chasm of Death.

He destroyed the Plates of Woe and called the Guan Longs.

He attacked the floppy thing and chased him to the Lava Falls. History is repeating itself. He was just in the same situation when the Spino attacked him. But the herd with _Bukk's help_ got through all of his traps, and heck they even managed to rescue the floppy green.

They were leaving he knew that. But Bukk was with them too. What if he leaves with them? He couldn't allow himself being alone again. Never again.

* * *

**Dude, I'm saying it now: Rudy and Buck are NOT in love! Rudy was sad when he was alone and nobody cared to chalenge him. But then Buck showed up and Rudy's life became exciting again. He didn't want to be alone again.**

**Sorry, had to write it down. Also I'm working on a new story, the continuation of the **_Arcade America_** game. Do you remember it?**


	10. Anger

**Weekend is my time! 3 It's the best part of the week even in summer.**

**Rudy & Buck, the herd (c) Ice Age 3, Dreamworks, Blue Sky and 20th Century Fox**

* * *

Chapter 10

He desisted the cave's entrance, in front of him was the scared herd. He knew this place, this is where he killed the Spinosaurus. He was desperate but managed to hide it and he simply looked like a hungry predator. He started to chase them and cornered them.

He was preparing for the feast when Bukk threw a red berry at him. He turned angrily and when saw his foe swaggering with _his_ tooth he forgot about the herd and ran after Bukk.

Everything went back to normal for a short time. Heck he even managed to step on him, but then the herd came, ambushed him, tiled him up and he fell onto the ground helplessly in front of Bukk.

- You weren't in a good shape today, Snowflake – Bukk patted his nose.

_Don't leave me, please!_ whimpered Rudy.

Bukk didn't understand and ran into the forest with the herd shouting something like „He will get out of it in a minute!". Rudy closed his eyes. He could do that but not when he was so desperate he couldn't fight anymore or tear at the ropes. He started preparing himself to be alone again but then one of the ropes became floppy.

Rudy opened his orange-red eyes and stared right into the floppy green thing's face. He was furious. Very furious. They were taking Bukk from him then he'll take their friend from them! Anger gave him power, he stood up and ripped the ropes. He prepared for killing. Suddenly the Momma T-Rex crashed into his side and started to push him in the rock's edge's way.

History repeats itself. He will die at the same place as the Spino. He tried desperately to hold her up. He saw as Bukk ran after them like he could do anything. Then he realised: Bukk _wasn't_ going to leave with the herd.

_Bukk, please forgive me! I didn't know… I thought… I'm sorry!_ he roared then he fell over the edge into the deep chasm.

* * *

**Sorry if the lines that Buck says isn't correct but I only saw it in Hungarian and I translated it like the hungarian speech. Hope you enjoy it! ^^**


	11. Campaign

**OK, you can kill me. For two reasons. ˇ^ˇ**

**First: It took a long time to finish it because of the school and I kept you waiting, guys.**

**Second: Well, it's the last chapter. T-T Dude, I loved working with this but everything has an end just as has a beginning. Damn it! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy every chapter of this! ^^ It was an honour to write to you guys!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

He woke up in a dark, soggy place with a leg aching like hell. He couldn't get up. Suddenly Bukk popped in his mind. He roared: _BUKK, DON'T LEAVE! I'M HERE, I'M ALIVE!!!!_

Nothing happened for minutes. Then he heard it.

- RUDYY, RUDY!! I'm coming!

He hadn't left, he stayed here! Rudy almost jumped up happily but his leg didn't let it. Something fell from above and landed on his nose. It was Bukk!

- Dude, you look awful! – said the weasel. – Your leg is hurting, isn't it?

He looked at his limb. It was bloated and around his ankle was red.

_How are we gonna make it?_ asked with his eyes.

- Well, you sure can stand up, we will solve the other problems later. – Bukk jumped off of his nose.

He set his teeth and got up from the ground, then he hobbled after the weasel who led him out of the dark place.

* * *

Some months later Rudy's leg healed thanks to Bukk who hunted for him and fomented his leg with herbs. During their ceasefire Rudy got used to have Bukk around so he had problems with getting back into the daily routin after he healed. But just when he started to get back into his trim everything went bad again!

One day he was running through the forest, chasing the laughing Bukk when he almost tripped in a carcase. Even Bukk turned around and they started to examine it.

Nothing special was in it except the strange smell around it. Rudy didn't recognise it, though he knew it was a smell of predators. Something was seriously wrong here. Except the wounds there were no other signs on the carcase that would show the attackers were eating from it.

Suddenly there was a loud hoot-like noise and a Brachiosaurus's head and neck emerged from among the trees with something hung on its neck. The herbivore fall over with a big 'bang'. Rudy and Bukk started running towards the place. They finally met with the offenders but they didn't become cleverer at all.

They were smaller than a T-Rex, had yellow skin and red strips on their heads. As they saw Rudy some of them started to roar but most of them were fleeing. Whatever these things were, they weren't a danger to Rudy so he ignored them first.

But they found more and more carcase that was killed but they surely hadn't eaten from them. These things were killing the preys just for fun! Rudy and Bukk couldn't allow it anymore.

- They're gonna destroy Dinotopia! Just where the heck are they coming from?

As it turned out later they were from the heathes behind the Lava Falls. They had to do something before everything goes into total chaos.

- We are gonna start a campaign against them! – Bukk jumped onto Rudy's back. – What do you say, dear enemy?

Rudy roared in agreement and disappeared into the forest with the crying Bukk on his back.

- TO BATTLE! FOR FOREST AND COUNTRYSIDE!!

_The End_

* * *

**Ok, maybe I overrated the situation back in the top of the chapter. ^^; Anyway it's the end, guys! You will see me I promise. I started to translate my trilogy to English so I'll upload them. But it's Transformers. Last question: How the heck can I start a new topic in FF?**


End file.
